1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution systems for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of an electrical distribution system for a motor vehicle, provision is made for both the supply and return of electrical current to and from the various electrical devices on the vehicle. Redundant return paths are often used in existing designs. For example, "ground straps" (braided uninsulated conductors) may be provided between the battery negative terminal and the vehicle body or chassis, between the battery negative terminal and the vehicle's engine block, and between the body or chassis and the engine block.
The design of the architecture of the various electrical current return paths should be carefully considered because otherwise electromagnetic interference noise may adversely affect the operation of some of the electrical components on the vehicle.